


lmao ur adopted

by AnEmoWithAPencil (kiriko_the_klance_shipper)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Dont worry hes like 18), Anal Sex, Bc we had to do it to em, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Incest ig, Keith's parents are shiro's bc krolia is badass, Krolia is a badass and Texas is a cowboy at heart, Kuron is kindof a bad influence but not really yk, M/M, Mischievous Kuron (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), So dont expext regular updates ty, Softboi™ Sven, Sven likes to cuddle, Tattooed™ Keith, The triplets are all tops hehe, This is just self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/AnEmoWithAPencil
Summary: Keith was an orphan. There was really no other way to put it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent so it won't really be good ngl but stick around if you'd like there's always room for u here at Bible study

Keith was an orphan. It was a hard fact and there was no putting it lightly, no sugarcoating. Both of his biological parents were dead, to say the least, which left him without any living relatives, stuck in the foster system. He didn't really know how he got there. Well, he knew how, but... He didn't know how it was possible. It was all so surreal. One minute he was being picked up from school, on his way home with his parents, and the next... It was all over. The sound of sirens surrounded him as he was pulled from the wreckage, only half conscious. He'd drifted off to sleep and woken up in a hospital bed, broken, battered and bruised, but alive. He couldn't say as much for his parents, however. When they told him he'd wanted to cry, to break things and scream, but he was too tired, in too much physical pain. So he lay there at night as he recovered, crying silently until he fell into restless sleep. 

When he got out of the hospital, he did no better. Sure his physical wounds had healed, but nothing could make him happy anymore. He had no semblance of normal in his new life. He was a seven year old boy, new to the foster system and without a friend. There were constantly people he didn't know milling around in search for a lucky kid to foster and/or adopt. He saw their happy faces as they walked out with a toddler waddling beside them, hand in hand, or the sibling pairs that looked at each other excitedly as they began their new family lives. Even the teens, although they weren't so excited about starting over, were glad to be out of the foster system. But for Keith, he supposed it wasn't meant to be. Which was fine for him, because he didn't  _want_ a new family. He just wanted to leave and have his old family back.

He knew it wasn't possible though. Sure, he was pretty young when the accident happened, but he understood the concept of death. He knew that once someone died, you didn't get them back. You didn't get that second chance with them that you so desperately wanted. You never saw them again, never heard their voice again no matter how many times you imagined talking to them. Keith knew. But it still made him sad and angry when he thought about it too much, which happened often, if his school records were anything to go by. 

He knew he didn't want another family. He couldn't imagine anyone ever taking his mother's place. And yet, he still got jealous when he saw other kids in the interviewing room laughing and smiling, their joy mirrored in the face and eyes of what were sure to be their future foster or adoptive parents. A feeling of longing would settle in the pit of his stomach, twisting at his insides as he desperately wished to have that unconditional love. 

And he got chances to have that. Hell, he'd gotten plenty, but the nice couple would never be interested for long. You see, people who asked for an interview were always given a file on the child in question's background, just so that they'd be prepared at least a little bit, and Keith's file... well, it wasn't pretty and he knew it. He had moderate PTSD, anxiety, mild depression, etc. He was pretty fucked up. He didn't eat much, which left him looking thin, pale, and sallow, he had dark bruises under his eyes from his insomnia, and all of those paired with his dark wardrobe (usually his black DWP* hoodie and ripped black jeans) made him look like a walking corpse. Not to mention, he had gotten sleeve tattoos all along his arms with Antok that one time (although the hoodie hid most of it), so Keith guessed he could understand why they avoided his intense, violet eyes. He looked horrifying. But couples still asked for interviews, unsurprisingly. Thing is, even when kids are this battered up, it doesn't look as bad on file as it is seeing it in person. In fact, there are people that have jobs making the files look as good as they can without being flat out lies. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful for the searching people who thought they could deal with this much baggage, but he was starting to get tired of the effort it took these past few years. 

Keith was almost aged out anyways. He was in high school after all. Usually kids aged out around his age, but he'd gotten a bit of leniency because of his conditions. He wasn't going into college for two years, he didn't have a job that made good money because he didn't have a degree, and he knew he wasn't getting adopted anytime soon, so he was kinda stuck. He was lucky to have the social workers' help though, and he'd never forget what Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Kolivan did for him. Without them, he probably wouldn't have had a plan by now and he was forever in their debt. They were like fathers to him, always comforting him when yet another couple decided he "wasn't for them" or was too hard to deal with and hanging out with him when they had free time. They supported him when he came out as gay to them, telling him they still loved him the same. The thought always made him happy and he could almost forget about the baggage that almost constantly weighed him down. It was during those times that he was content with the fact that he would probably never get adopted. Or, at least that was what he thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith woke up that morning tired and sore, his bones cracking as he stretched in his bed, squinting bleary eyed in the blinding light streaming through the blinds in his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed, hating every second he wasn't back under the covers. Looking around, he searched for the source of that god-awful noise he'd been woken with, dreading that he'd probably have to get out of his nice, warm bed to snooze that bitch. When he located his phone across the room (he'd complain to Kolivan about that later), he reluctantly slid out of bed in his sweats and padded barefoot across the tile floor to his loudass phone and snoozed the alarm. That's when he had to do a double take, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at the notification listed with his alarm. 

_**Foster Family Interview --- 8:00 A.M.** _

Keith glanced at the clock on his phone and nearly had a heart attack. He only had like fifteen minutes to get ready and get to the office downstairs before Kolivan came storming up to get him. He tried his best not to wake his younger roomies as he showered quickly and threw on his grey v-neck, DWP hoodie, and his favorite pair of black ripped jeans. 

When he was just about ready, he did one more quick once-over before snatching up his combat boots and racing down the stairs and through the carpeted hallways in his grey with little turtle socks. He hurtled into the office with a few minutes to spare, tripping over his own feet and falling right into Ulaz, Antok, Kolivan and Thace, who chuckled as he straightened him. 

"Nice running into you," Kolivan said with a smirk. "I was just about to come get you."

Keith looked up at his father-like social worker with a sheepish smile. "Hehe... sorry."

"Don't worry about that right now, kit. You've got someone waiting for you," Thace said with a nod in the general direction of the interview room. "I've got a good feeling about this one."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You always say that," he said, attempting to walk towards the room. 

"Not so fast," Antok said pulling him back by his collar. He began tugging Keith's over-sized hoodie sleeves down to cover his tattooed wrists and lower dorsums**. He ran his large fingers through Keith's unruly, raven hair, making it look slightly more presentable. "Good luck, kit. I think they're the ones."

Keith's heart thudded at that. He really hoped so. 

 

   

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a good interview??????? W0T???? :3c hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is all just for fun, and i know i should be working on my other works but i need some fun time lmao  
> if you have any thoughts, plz let me know in the comments :3 :D

Keith took a deep breath as Ulaz gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. 

"Go get em, tiger," he said with a smile. Keith exhaled sharply before nodding to Kolivan, signaling that he was ready. Kolivan opened the door slowly with a click and knocked on the door frame to let the couple inside that he was coming in. 

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane," Kolivan said slightly less gruff than usual. "we apologize for making you wait. Come in, Keith."

Keith swallowed thickly before stepping into the room behind Kolivan, stepping out from behind his large frame uncertainly. The couple behind the table stood, both taller than him by quite a bit, the man especially so. Both definitely didn't look like the parental type. The man had tattoos that twisted up his arms like Keith's as well as a farmer's tan 

"Howdy there kiddo. You must be Keith," The man on the other side of the table said, offering a large hand out to Keith. He had a deep voice and a heavy southern accent. "The name's Texas. It's a pleasure meetin' ya."

Well that explains things, he thought as he shook the man's hand. He sure did have a strong grip, which wasn't surprising considering his height and build. "Hey," he said quietly. 

"I'm Krolia," said the purple haired woman next to Texas. "Please excuse his hillbilly antics... he's from Texas." 

Keith gave her a small awkward smile as he shook her hand, her grip just as firm as her husband's. 

"Please have a seat," Kolivan said laconically. Keith's stomach began doing kick flips around his intestines. His social worker was supposed to leave right about now, but Keith was anxious as ever, having just woken up, and he didn't know if he could do this without the man right next to him. Nevertheless, despite Keith's obvious trepidation, Kolivan made his way towards the door. 

"I'll leave you three to it," he said, and with a nod in Keith's direction, left him alone with the (honestly intimidating) couple. 

When the door was closed, the two across from Keith looked at him expectantly. However, after a few minutes of silence, they finally figured that Keith wasn't generally a conversationalist. 

"So Keith, what school do you go to?" Krolia asked gently. Keith looked up only for a second before answering.

"Altea Collegiate Academy..." he mumbled, noticeably uncomfortable. He really hoped he wasn't making  a weird face. Was he making a weird face? What if they thought he was being rude? Or that he didn't want this? Maybe they thought he was ungrateful? What if they didn't approve of his school? Altea was notorious for being the school for the "bad kids". What if that was scaring them off? Would they care? They probably did... What if they think he's a criminal? If that's what people think then how will he ever find a way out of this hell hole before he was shipped off to some boarding school or some shit? Would anyone miss him? Would anyone care? What if-

"Oh, really?" the lady said enthusiastically. Her husband face palmed and grumbled unintelligibly.

"Now, hun, I _told_ you, those _buttercups_ wouldn't survive a  _day_ in that school, let alone another _two years_."

But the woman just rolled her eyes. "Oh,  _hush_ , my strong boys would do fine." 

"Well, maybe  _Kuron,_ but the other two toddlers would come home cryin to their mama about bein called a mean name," Texas said as Keith sat there, confused. 

Krolia turned to Keith. "You see, my three sons have been home schooled this whole time, and I wanted to let them go to a real school for their last two years of high school. You know, for the experience. Just to let them experience a little taste the real world before I launch their asses to college," she said with a wink. Keith let a small chuckle escape his throat before a question suddenly popped into his mind.  _Sons?_

"Wait... So you already have kids?" Keith asked. 

The couple nodded. "Triplets," said Krolia proudly. "Kuron, Shiro, and Sven."

"Buncha knuckleheads, if you ask me," Texas added, earning an elbow to his side. 

Keith was having a hard time understanding the situation. "But, if you already have kids then why are you adopting  _me??_ " He asked incredulously. 

The two looked at him, eyes widened with shock. "Well, shoot, why wouldn't we adopt you, son?" asked Texas softly. 

Keith looked down, having already had this conversation with other families. 

"So they haven't given you my file," Keith mumbled to his lap. "Figures."

The couple shared sad, knowing looks. "Now, son, don't you worry about that. We've seen your file kiddo. It's ok."

Keith looked down again. They all said that. But, no matter how many times people said they understood, they always ended up leaving him. 

"Hey, Keith, we're not joking around here. We wouldn't have scheduled this interview with you if we didn't want you in our family. We know how what it's like. My son, Shiro, lost his arm in a motorcycle accident. Texas here is clinically stupid," she said gently as possible as Texas gave her a mock-offended look. "We just have to learn how to deal with these things one day at a time. And we want to be there for you Keith. We  _really_ want you to be part of this family and get to know you better. So, what do you say?" 

Keith looked back up at her, their eyes locking intensely. They were willing to give him a chance and he wasn't going to waste it this time. He was ready. 

Keith nodded cautiously. "Yes," He said, a bit louder than his usual mumble. The couple smiled at him. 

 

From there, they continued talking, laughing and smiling throughout the entire time. So this is what it felt like.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short, but when you're lazy, you're lazy, sooo 🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️ thanks for reading though ;) 💕😍love u guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally goes home with them! (Takes place a few days after the interview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so plz forgive me I literally just woke up and I'm doing this on my phone so if there are any grammatical errors or omissions please notify me immediately in the comments :) (be gentle I'm fragile)

Keith looked up at the clock on the wall anxiously as he waited for the dismissal bell. His excitement and dread pooled in his stomach, ever expanding as the seconds ticked by.

Today was the day he was going home with his new foster family. In fact, they were going to pick him up from the school after homeroom. Which was now. His stomach churned in excitement and apprehension. They probably already had all of his things. All he needed to do was get in their car and that was it. 

 It was finally happening. He was going to have a family. He was terrified. There were still so many things about him that they didn't know, one of those being his tattoo sleeves that were currently hidden under his DWP hoodie. Keith played with the hem of his shirt as other's began packing up their things. He had long ago shoved his notes, pens, pencils, and composition notebooks into his binder, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

_BRRRRIIIIIIJNG_

Keith sprang up from his seat, racing to be the first out of the door. He was almost free when he heard Mr. Smythe's accented voice from the front of the room. 

"Ah ah ah, number four," He said. Keith winced at the use of Coran's nickname for him.  "Please see me, young man, I have something I wish to discuss."

Keith's shoulders slumped as he waited at his desk for the rest of the class (who were snickering at him for having to stay, and on a Friday, no less) to leave him and his homeroom teacher alone. When they had all vacated the classroom, Keith turned to his teacher, who stroked his mustache. 

"Yes Mr. Smythe?" Keith asked tiredly. His teacher looked at him curiously. 

"What's got you so wound up, today, Keith?" the teacher asked in a worried tone. Keith looked at his teacher wide-eyed before taking a deep breath and practically yelling in the man's face in his excitement. 

"I'm going home with my new foster family today and I really need to get down to the drive-through because they're picking me up and they'll be here any minute Mr. Smythe please I don't wanna be late this-" Mr. Smythe interrupted with a silencing hand. 

"Go ahead, number four. Congratulations," He yelled at Keith as he booked it down the hallway. 

Keith finally skidded to a halt in the middle of the courtyard, scanning the drive-through pickup line for the rugged blue mini-van that he knew his new foster parents drove whilst listening for his name to sound over the megaphone. But he never saw the van no matter how many times he looked through the mess of traffic. 

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he heard his name over all of the din in the driveway. 

" **Keith Kogane, your ride is here,** " bellowed the teacher on duty.

He quickly sprinted over to where his ride was supposedly parked. He wondered how the deep blue van had managed to avoid his sight in the sea of white, black, grey, and beige. However, when Keith looked up, he was met, not with a blue mini van, but a black Chevy pick-up truck. He looked up at his gym coach in confusion. 

"Uh... are you sure?" 

Mr. Iverson gave him an annoyed look and was about to make a snide remark. But he was cut off when the window to the old car rolled down to reveal a guy with a white tuft in his hair and a scar on his nose on the passenger side and what seemed to be an exact copy of him (without the tuft or scar) in the driver's seat. Realization dawned on him. 

_The triplets,_ he thought tiredly. He hated social interaction with strangers who knew he was a foster kid. 

"Hop in," said the one in the passenger seat (Shiro, if he was going off of the parent's description). Keith nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. When he climbed in, the driver (Sven) turned in his seat to address Keith with a polite smile. 

"Buckle your seat belt, please. It's a bit of a bumpy road from here to the house."

Keith looked over at who he assumed was Kuron by his long hair and shoulder tattoo of a skull in time to see his eyes roll. He had a white streak in the same place as Shiro, but that wasn't what he was focused on. Instead, Keith's vision was trained on Kuron's dope tattoo. He wanted a skull like that. He'd have to get it on his back though. He definitely didn't have enough room on his arms or shoulders. 

Keith looked up at Kuron to see the taller guy staring right back at him. Keith looked away, but not in time. 

"What, are you scared of guys with tattoos?" Kuron said with a devilish smirk. Shiro turned at this, a glare aimed at his brother. 

"Leave him alone, Kuro (nickname, not a mistake lol). So what if he is? I mean he's-" Keith held up a hand. 

Keith knew he probably shouldn't do this, because Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane still didn't know, but he was not about to be called a wimp in front of his new foster-brothers. So, much to the two brother's shock, he rolled up his sleeves slowly, revealing his elaborate tattoo sleeves. Shiro, who was apparently the "dad" of the three, as Keith was beginning to see, was clearly about to have an aneurysm, while Kuron just fawned over his arms in awe. 

"What? What happened? What happened? Hello?" Sven said, trying to peek over his shoulder while driving at the same time. 

"Eyes on the road, Sven, Christ," Shiro yelled as they swerved. Once he scolded Sven, Shiro turned back around to examine Keith's arms.  

Keith was beginning to get uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. Once Shiro regained his composure, he leveled Keith with a scrutinizing gaze that had Keith sinking down a bit in his seat. He got a response about five minutes later. 

"Dope, but don't tell mom and dad," Shiro said, pulling a relieved sigh out of Keith. Maybe having siblings wouldn't be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another wonky chapter :/ sorry if the plot's weird. It's just self indulgent so I'm not really paying much attention to detail lmao

**Author's Note:**

> *DWP = Devil Wears Prada  
> **dorsum = the top of your hand; opposite side of the palm  
> Sorry lol I suck ass at writing but this is just kinda an intro ;3


End file.
